Pokemon Technical Academy
by SpartanLemons
Summary: Alex Thorn is out to prove himself to the world! But first, he has to go to school. But not just any school, but one for those gifted in the world of Pokemon! Human X Human, Hurt/Comfort, Blood/Gore, and Lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1 Underdog

**Terribly sorry everyone, I've been having extreme difficulty writing my other stories, so I'm going to take a break from The Legendary Champions, What a Life, and Save Me. I know that it is a very bad idea to do this, but I can't help myself, so here is yet another new story. A little bit different from my other stories however, because this one will contain mainly trainers, romance, drama, and as always, a bit of lemony goodness! This story will be updated more often, as it is a distraction for me until the creative thinking comes back for the other stories! Once again, my sincerest apologies to everyone!**

**!Character Descriptions in Ending Author's Notes!**

_Chapter 1: Underdog_

In the Pokémon world, everyone wants to be the greatest Pokémon trainer they can be. Children and many other people flock to battles and tournaments from every corner of every region to learn, cheer, and have fun with these amazing creatures and their partners.

Each beginning trainer used to receive a starter Pokémon at the age of ten, and travel on a journey by themselves or with their friends, to better themselves and their new partners. Many would take on the gym challenge of each region, or just travel and participate in battles while they explored the world. But, whatever choice these trainers chose, they all shared the passion for Pokémon.

But, nowadays, things have changed drastically. Academies and Universities have been built, teaching Trainers how to battle one another, tactics, and how to care for their own Pokémon. If you could make it in to one of these schools, you were guaranteed to make a name for yourself. And that is what I wanted to do.

I, Alex Thorn, will become a spectacular Pokémon trainer, but first thing I have to do, is make it into P.T.A, one of the top three Pokémon universities in the world.

I could see it now, _me, _standing on a podium at the Master's Tournament with a crowd screaming my name as loud as their throats would allow. I had just won the entire thing thanks to my training and experience. I would gain the title of Pokémon Master for that year, and no one could take it away from me.

"Ah, who am I kidding. I could never win that tournament." I muttered to myself, walking out of my room and into my living room.

I had received a letter in my mailbox a few weeks ago, advertising a open audition being held in the nearest stadium in the town over to get a full scholarship to P.T.A, only if you could defeat their top student, the cool beauty known as Sabrina Presnell.

Sabrina is a natural trainer, her battle style, like a composed piece of music, was graceful, and effective. Not only that, she's a Chosen. A Chosen is a trainer that is selected by a legendary Pokémon to own and train said legendary. Nobody in their right mind would try to face her, even if it was to get in such a prestigious school, although she is not allowed to use her Dialga, the Being of Time, for this match.

So, why am I traveling to the neighboring city to face her? I couldn't explain it if I tried.

After making a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, I went out to my backyard to go underneath the cherry blossom tree where my parents lay forever. I gently wiped the grains of dirt left on their tombstone and prayed to them silently to cheer me on and to watch over me from heaven.

"Wish me luck, please." I said to them quietly, before I walked out the front door to my waiting bike. As I did a last minute check on everything, a tugging sensation pulled to me from the chain around my neck.

I pulled it out from beneath my shirt revealing the orange crystal attached at the bottom of my necklace. My father had given this to me about a week before they both died in a tragic fire. I couldn't remember what happened exactly, but I was apparently traumatized to an extent, resulting in my failure to recall any events during the night of the fire.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I began to pedal over to Veilstone city to try and accomplish my lifelong dream.

_Around an hour later…_

I had found the bike rack outside of the Veilstone Auditorium, a Pokémon stadium used for tournaments and other large events. But today, it was for any young man or woman to see if they could defeat Sabrina and enter P.T.A with a free ride.

With each step I took towards the entrance, I could feel my excitement grow more and more. When I reached the doors, I took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the doors and walked to the front desk.

"Welcome to tryouts for P.T.A! Would you like to fill out an application to participate in today's tryouts?" A woman behind the counter asked me.

"Yes please." I responded. The woman handed me a sheet of paper to sign my name on, and once my signature was confirmed, she handed me a clipboard and a pen, and instructed me to fill out the application to the best of my ability.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby, noticing that there was next to no one in here.

'They must all be inside waiting and watching.' I thought to myself.

As I looked over the sheet of paper, I noticed how basic the first page was.

Name: Alex K. Thorn

Gender: M.

Age: 17

Height: 6'4

Weight: 153

And so on. The next page however, was slightly more complex.

_How did you hear about today's tryouts?  
_I received an advertisement in the mail.

_Do you have any Pokémon on your person?  
_No.

_What do you hope to accomplish at Pokémon Technical Academy?  
_I aim to become a top trainer and deepen my understanding on all Pokémon.

After answering a few more questions, I got up and turned the paper to the attendant at the desk.

After she skimmed through the pages, she looked up at me with a smile. "It looks like you're all set, please follow me to the stadium."

I nodded as she led me through a few corridors until we reached a small group of about fifty trainers, each eager to have a shot to face the top student at such an appraised school.

But it appears that something is off. The crowd seemed to appear in an uproar for some reason.

Before I could ask the attendant, she had disappeared. So I went to a young man about my age and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" I asked him.

"Sabrina said that none of the trainers she's fought so far today have even seemed to care about who they're facing, so she's only going to select one of us to face her!"

"What!" I shouted. It couldn't be, I had made it all the way here only to find out that she had grown bored of battling today. It is understandable, but still.

"It's unfair right!?" The guy asked me, and I gave him a hesitant nod.

I knew that fighting trainers on a different level than you can be boring and tiring after a while, but how could this be happening now? I had just a small chance to make it, but it seems like it wouldn't happen.

The doors that led to the stadium swung open, revealing Sabrina and what appeared to be a few teachers walking out, only to be stopped by the angry crowd.

"Let us have a battle Sabrina!"

"I won't have my time wasted on you!"

"Let me prove myself please!"

These were the cries that I heard from the desperate people in front of me, but I kept quiet.

I watched from a distance, before Sabrina clapped loudly to get everyone's attention on her.

"So you all want to face me? You all want to try and get in my school?" She asked.

Several replies were launched her way, most of them angry and desperate.

Sabrina gazed over us all gathered here. "Fine then. I will battle only one of you, and if you fail to leave an impression on me, I will take my leave."

This caused an even louder uproar than before, but Sabrina quickly silenced them once more.

"However, in the off chance that he or she does, I will face all of you and give you a chance. Is that fair?"

The crowd mumbled over each other before we all nodded.

Sabrina's expression softened ever so slightly as she took a breath. I on the other hand, was not feeling okay.

'None of us can leave an impression on her! And she knows it!' I thought to myself.

"Now let's see…" She said, beginning to search among us for an opponent. "I pick…..you!" She shouted, her finger pointing right at me. "You, the boy in the black shirt."

I pointed to myself and looked at her in shock. "M-Me?" I asked. The black-haired girl nodded , and the crowd made way for me to approach her.

"What's your name?" She asked me harshly. I was caught off guard at her tone, because she normally sounds friendly on television.

"Alex Thorn." I replied, my voice meek and nervous. Her eyes seemed to soften, but her face remained stoic.

"Well then, select a case and we will fight a three on three. Is this okay with you?" She instructed, as I nodded with whatever she said.

The teachers produced three briefcases, and I took the one on the left. As we walked into the stadium, I opened the case to read the data on the Pokémon I had selected.

The data said:

Charmeleon: Moves are: Ember, Scary Face, Slash, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, and Fire Spin.

Sneasel: Moves are: Scratch, Icy Wind, Faint Attack, Agility, Quick Attack, Slash, and Ice Shard.

Klinklang: Moves are: Thundershock, Gear Grind, Charge Beam, Screech, Lock On, Hyper Beam, Mirror Shot, and Gear Shift.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

"Are you ready over there!?" Sabrina asked from across the field. I picked up the three pokéballs and nodded.

I was nervous that I was going to face her, yet at the same time, I was happy at the chance to face her. Even if I did lose, I could brag to everyone that I faced Sabrina Presnell!

"Begin!" The Referee shouted, as Sabrina and I each sent out our first Pokémon.

"Go!" We shouted simultaneously. The red and white orbs opened up, revealing a Charmeleon facing a Galvantula.

"I'll take the first move, Galvantula, Electroweb!" Sabrina shouted. I had seen this somewhere before, I think in the regional's last year?

"Charmeleon, counter it with ember, then use smokescreen!" I ordered.

Charmeleon blew out a small flame that destroyed the electroweb, and quickly released a smokescreen to block the view of the Pokémon and us.

"Oh? This could get fun." Sabrina complemented. "Galvantula, jump and use string shot to try and capture Charmeleon.

'Crap, I'm still devising a strategy!'

"Charmeleon use fire spin!" I ordered, a red flamed tornado beginning to grow in size appearing almost instantly.

Since Galvantula was in the air, it was still hit by the attack, but I had only grazed, and since the flames where spinning around violently, the smoke had dissipated and revealed the Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, don't let up and use flamethrower!"

"Char!"

The red lizard opened its jaw and sent out a controlled jet of flame to the Galvantula.

"Use Electro ball!" Sabrina ordered, but it was just too late as the flames reached her Galvantula, who took a direct hit.

As the flames died, the Galvantula struggled to get up, but it shook off the attack.

I gritted my teeth as I decided that I need to end this fast. I couldn't tire out the Charmeleon too quickly, so I decided to use…

"Slash!"

"Furry Cutter!"

Both of the Pokémon's respective arms glowed white as they charged at each other. Both of the attacks hit each other, resulting in a small amount of dust to obscure our vision.

As it settled down, it revealed both a fainted Charmeleon, and a fainted Galvantula.

I was caught off guard at the sight. A bug type Pokémon just hit a Charmeleon once, and fainted it instantly!

"Amazing…" I commented, returning the now fainted Pokémon.

"Like I thought, this is getting interesting very fast." Sabrina said, smiling somewhat, but her eyes had a somewhat predacious glint in them.

"Trainers, please send out your next Pokémon!"

"Go Wobbuffet!" Sabrina shouted, tossing the pokeball in the air to reveal her Wobbuffet.

"Sneasel, please assist me!" I cried, the ice/dark type appearing on the field.

"Begin!"

"Sneasel, use quick attack!" I ordered, the Sneasel dashing to the opponent in front of them.

"Use counter!"

I cursed quietly as Sneasel's attack hit, but was also reflected with twice as much power to itself.

Sneasel shook it off however and hoped back up to its feet.

"Alright, let's try and use Ice shard!"

Sneasel charged up a small chunk of ice and launched it at the unmoving Wobbuffet.

"Counter with Mirror Coat!" Sabrina instructed, the Wobbuffet obediently covering itself with a pink outline, that once again, reflected the damage back to my Sneasel with twice the kick.

"Use faint attack!"

"Destiny bond."

Sneasel didn't have time to try and move, and was hit by the white orb. I cursed again as Sneasel's faint attack connected, knocking the two Pokémon out.

"Hmm. You aren't half bad. What was your name again?" Sabrina called, returning her fainted Wobbuffet.

"Alex Thorn."

"Alex…I'll remember that. However, time for our battle to end! Altaria, take the stage!"

As she tossed her decorated pokeball in the air, I was literally shaking. Not from fear, but from excitement.

"You know…I'm accomplishing my dream right now!" I said, tossing out my Klinklang.

"Really? And what is that?" Sabrina asked.

"To fight against a top tier trainer in a stadium!" I responded with undying enthusiasim.

"Ready!?" The Ref called.

"I'm glad I could grant your dream. But my dream is a bit more important!"

"Begin!"

"Altaria! Start with a dragon dance!" Sabrina ordered, the Altaria surrounding itself with purple-red-black clouds.

"Klinklang, Gear Shift!"

"Dragonbreath!"

"Chargebeam!"

The two beams hit each other directly and got caught in a struggle for power, going back and forth ever so slightly, trying to overpower the other.

I was sweating with anticipation to see what would happen, when the two beams exploded, pushing the Pokémon back a few feet.

"Altaria, Sky Attack!"

Altaria cried out its name and began to glow with a bright white energy, but I wouldn't let this faze me, not after I have come so far!

"Klinklang, wait for it to hit!" I shouted, the gear Pokémon floating perfectly still.

The Altaria cried out once more, before it flew to the top of the stadium, and dived straight for Klinklang.

'Wait…Wait…Now!'

"Klinklang use Hyperbeam on Altaria to knock it out of your way!"

"What!? Altaria, dodge!" Sabrina shouted, but it was too late as Klinklang fired the powerful beam on the poor Altaria.

As the beam connected, Altaria's dive was off target, so it crashed into the ground while also being hit by the hyper beam, doing an incredible amount of damage.

While we waited for the dust to settle, the Altaria flew out of the little dust cloud, hurt, but still rearing to go.

'Damn it! Klinklang is going to have to rest for a bit!'

"Impressive, but it looks like I win. Altaria, use Fire Blast!"

I could only watch and grit my teeth as my Pokémon was hit by the star shaped flame directly, and I prayed to my parents and whoever else that Klinklang would make it through.

As the flames died out, Klinklang was laying on the ground, motionless.

It was over. It had to be over. No steel-type could take a direct hit like that after using a hyper beam.

But I was still happy. I had tried my best, and that was good enough for me.

Just as the Ref was about to announce the winner, Klinklang's gears began to turn once more, and it began to float back into the air.

"No way…" Sabrina said, astonished at the determination of the gear Pokémon.

"Can Klinklang continue to fight?" The Ref called to me, and I looked at the Pokémon in front of me, burnt to a crisp, tired, but still full of life. It made eye contact with me, and I looked at my opponent.

"Yes, yes it can."

"Continue!"

"Chargebeam!" "Dragonbreath!"

As the beams once again clashed against each other, a thought came into my head.

"Sabrina."

"What is it?"

"Your dream is not more important than mine." I began, As the two beams exploded once more.

"What do you mean? Of course it is!" She yelled, frowning as she ordered her Altaria to use dragon dance.

"My dream is as important as yours! And yours as important as mine or anybosy else's!" I cried, shaking my head. "And I'm sure that my dream is the same as those other trainers here! And if I can give them a chance to accomplish that, I will do my best to give them that!"

"What are you saying!?"

"Klinklang, use lock-on!" I ordered, before I returned back to the conversation. "I'm saying that I want these people to have a chance! A chance to gain happiness! A chance to prove themselves to the world!"

"Altaria, use Fire Blast now!"

"Klinklang, lend me your power and use Hyper Beam!"

As the two powerful attacks were about to collide, the hyper beam curved around the flames and hit the Altaria directly in the chest, just as the fire reached Klinklang.

The two Pokémon cried out as they were thrown back to their respective sides of the field. Fainted.

The Ref looked back in forth between both said Pokémon, and raised both flags. "The match is a draw, and according to today's event, this counts as Miss Presnell's loss. The Winner is Alex Thorn!"

I returned Klinklang to its ball, and smiled down on it. "Thank you for your hard work, all of you."

A loud amount of clapping and cheering followed that sentence, and I saw the crowd from before with large smiles. I waved to them and gave them a grin myself, before Sabrina approached me.

"That was a good battle Alex, allow me to congratulate you on accomplishing this feat, as well as giving you this." She said, handing me an envelope.

"I hope to see you at school!" She said, before walking off.

"Sure…" I said, still in disbelief that I had won.

The intercom randomly came on, and said in a friendly voice. "Will all of today's participants return to the waiting room, and wait for their turn to face their opponent."

_To be continued…_

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad, getting there? Tell me how you feel! Also, feel free to PM me an OC for when Alex gets to school next chapter! As well as maybe a title?**

**Alex's Bio**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Living by himself since a young age, he is a very resourceful person in general. Kind, intelligent, and just a good guy in general, he hopes to change the world with Pokémon battling, but feels that he needs to refine his skills.**

**Sabrina's Bio**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Hair Color: Waist-long Black hair**

**Eye Color: Violet**

**Smart, Beautiful, and Strong, Sabrina has always impressed everyone with her ability in Pokémon battling. As well as being Dialga's Chosen, she has made it clear that anyone that faces her will have to work hard to defeat her. Although friendly to most people, she can sound a bit selfish at times without meaning it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Orientation

**Alright, Chapter two! I'm shocked that I received four OC's so quickly, but the story is still young, so feel free to send in more! So, I will put the OC Descriptions in the ending authors notes, but a quick thank you to Dattoban, Twilightcrystalflame, Jordan Cross, and FAYAZ666 for their submissions! This chapter, however, we will only meet one, but fear not! The others will come shortly! :D**

**Apart from that, I will like to remind everyone that I am writing this story so I can help think about my other stories. I have a weird way of writing. The only explanation is this; I write a story a bit, and then my mind wanders to another, and it gets to the point where I have to write it! So I do…then I either go back to the other story, continue this story a bit longer, or come up with another… it is an endless cycle!**

**Reviews:**

**Jordan Cross: I like to work with my readers instead of dictating what happens. Of course, I do control a bit and I choose what happens, but it is way more fun when you have others involved, it shows dedication!**

**Dattoban: I know, I know! I lost sleep over that…but I will make up for it by putting it in this chapter! Thank you very much for the review!**

**TheFirstDubstepLovingUmbreon: Thanks man, sorry about my lack of content recently! I will update as soon as possible! Real life always comes first so that means…moving…**

**FAYAZ666: That may be a challenge, since this story is somewhat a copy of others, just slightly altered.**

**frozenheart3198: Thanks for the review!**

**So, a quick recap of last chapter…  
Alex Thorn (Protagonist) is introduced, and we learned a bit about him. He goes to Veilstone to face Sabrina, a skilled trainer who is a Chosen, a trainer who a Legendary chooses to partner with. After filling out paperwork to participate in the promotion, (If you beat Sabrina you got in to P.T.A) but finds that Sabrina is bored of all the battles she fought, so she has decided to leave early. An angry mob shows their displeasure, forcing her to pick a trainer in the crowd to face and see if anyone else was a challenge. Alex and her face in a tough battle, with Alex's passion overpowering Sabrina's Altaria…**

_Chapter 2: Orientation_

The crowd was cheering as the two Pokémon duked it out on the field. I held my breath as my opponents Steelix laid waste to my Arcanine with a powerful earthquake.

I growled as my Arcanine finally went down, exhausted from its earlier battle against a Parasect. I returned him so I could send out my next partner, but the air suddenly became cold and stormy, the sky darkening to a near pitch-black color. In the center of the field, two portals appeared, one a splotchy ink like shadow and the other a near white but teal entrance.

Two great shadows leapt from the portals and took their place in front of me, everyone silent as the two creatures looked down at me, one creatures eyes red, and the others yellow. For some reason, I couldn't see anything other than their eyes, their bodies being a mass of shadows constantly changing shape.

'_You're incomplete, boy.' _ The yellowed-eyed one spoke. I stumbled backwards as the creature caught me off guard by speaking.

"_Maybe it's because he's been shunned by society…" _ The red-eyed one wondered aloud, before steeling its gaze on me. _"But fear not! We will assist you in the near future, master."_

I gasped as I woke in a cold sweat. I sat still for a while as I let that nightmare subside.

I was scared.

The two voices I had heard held such power and ancient wisdom, so it was only natural I feared them. I didn't know any Pokémon that could possibly be those two, unless they were legendary. But, why would a legendary talk to me? More importantly, why two?

I shook my head as I got out of bed. "C'mon Thorn, you're over thinking it!" I muttered to myself.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water to wash my face. 'Today's the big day!' I thought eagerly, placing my other thoughts further in my cranium.

I quickly followed my morning routine as I took a shower, got dressed and ate. As I was eating my bowl of cereal, a knock on my door caught my attention. Being curious to who it was, I opened the door to reveal my next door neighbor, Miss Wilkin.

"Good morning Alex! How are you?" She asked nicely, smiling up at me.

"I'm fine Miss Wilkin, but may I ask what you need?" I questioned, offering her to come inside, which she graciously accepted.

"You always were straight to the point…getting ready to leave already?" She asked, seeing my luggage next to the door.

"I told you yesterday that I leave on the first flight." I replied, walking with her into the living room. We both sat down on a couch, Miss Wilkin holding a box in her lap.

"Oh, that's right! I completely forgot!" She cheerily said. I sweatdropped at her sentence. 'It's like she's praising herself over a mistake…'

"Anyway, I'm here to ask a favor of you, Alex." She continued, handing me the box.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the delicately wrapped box in my hands. She motioned for me to open it, her excitement evident as she kept shifting in her seat.

"Asking me a favor when I'm leaving, you could've asked me earli-" I began, but as I looked at the contents of the box, I lost my voice.

"It's a going away present~!" Miss Wilkin explained. I looked her in the eye and pointed to the red and white ball with a belt.

"But, th-this is…" I argued, but Miss Wilkin put a finger on my lips.

"Scarlet is still young, and I'm too old to be living a trainer life, so I need you to take care of her while you are at that school." Miss Wilkin explained, removing her finger.

"But I can't accept this! Scarlet is your best friend!" I countered.

Miss Wilkin grew a sad look on her face at my words. "I-I'm sorry! It's just your mother and I wanted you to grow into a fine man! When we heard you cheering about how you wanted to become a trainer, w-we thought you'd need a head start, so we agreed to give you a small package!" She said, nearly in tears.

"Mom is giving me this too?" I asked her, to which she simply nodded.

"That's her belt from her trainer days, and I've held onto it ever since she passed. I know she wanted to give it to you, and I wanted to give you Jasper, but he's and old Houndoom now. So after you and I caught Scarlet a year ago…I wanted to leave her with you when you left!" She cried, her face erupting into a waterfall of tears.

I gingerly touched the belt in the box, it's black fabric comforting and worn, but still stylish. I grabbed the ball with Scarlet, a Vulpix that we captured after finding her a stray.

"Did Scarlet agree?" I asked quietly, the woman next to me quieting down to a light sob.

"Y-Yes, right before I came over, she seemed like she wanted to go with you. Besides, I think she wants to show off her beautiful silver fur to the world. She's such a self-centered Pokémon."

I gripped the ball tightly as I gave a hug to Miss Wilkin. "I'll make you proud! Thank you very much Miss Wilkin!"

Miss Wilkin returned the hug and pulled away. "Now, now I told you to call me Rose."

xXx

After Miss Wilk- Rose left, I walked out to the back yard to where my parents lay.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving now. It's not goodbye forever! Just for a while… Rose came over today and gave me your belt and Scarlet, Mom. You remember Scarlet right? The shiny Vulpix that was on her back porch? She's grown into a fine Ninetales and is going to travel with me from now on. Anyway, Rose said she would look after the house for me while I'm away, so I guess I should be going now." I prayed aloud, standing up to go back inside. Before I closed the door, I quickly called a "Love you!" before I turned around and left my late parents graves behind me.

xXx

The cab I took to the airport peeled off as soon as I payed the driver, leaving me in a cloud of smog.

I coughed slightly, before walking into the building.

After boarding the plane that was going to take me to my new home, I noticed a lot of the other passengers were wearing different colored jackets, all of them Red, Yellow, and Blue. I stuck out like a Magikarp out of water wearing my black jacket, but I ignored it. That is, until a White-haired guy sat next to me, sporting a Yellow jacket.

My curiosity got the best of me as I turned to him and said, "Hey, do you know why everyone is wearing those jackets?"

The guy turned to me and said, "It's the uniform for P.T.A."

"Oh, so I take it you're a student?" I asked.

"That is correct." He replied quickly.

An awkward silence filled the air between us as the flight attendant went through the procedures of a crash and whatnot. So, I tried to continue the conversation after she finished.

"Did you go there during the summer like Sabrina?"

"No."

"What type of Pokémon do you have?"

"A fire and a water type."

"What's your major?"

"Breeding."

"Breeding, huh? You want to be a breeder?"

"Will you please stop asking me questions."

"Can I at least get your name?"

"If you'll be quiet, then yes."

"Alright then tell me!"

"Jordan Cross. Now shut up."

I pouted at Jordan's attitude. How come he's so chill? Everybody is stoked to be going to P.T.A, yet he's brushing it off like no big deal.

I sighed and looked out the window as we took off the runway, and left the city I grew up in.

I leaned my head back and saw that Jordan had fell asleep, so I took his silent advice, and closed my eyes.

xXx

I yawned as I woke up on the plane, right as the intercom went off.

"Attention all passengers, we are prepared to land at Pokémon Technical Academy's private island. Welcome home, and thank you for flying with us today." The Pilot said, the radio clicking off.

As soon as the announcement finished excited chatter swept throughout my peers as the island came in sight. A great building loomed in the distance, a mountain or volcano in the center of the island being a monument of how the island formed.

I stared in wonder, and before I knew it, we were touched down and unloading passengers and luggage. I turned to Jordan to ask him how he felt, but he had already gone and left. So, I was at my lonesome, again.

As the crowd of students were gathered in groups of their respective colors, I was singled out, the seniors and guides confused with what to do with me.

"Is he with you guys?"

"Did you lose your jacket?"

"Or did you perhaps get on the wrong plane?"

As I was swarmed with questions by the guides, a familiar figure made their way through the crowd, as they went into a hushed whispering cluster of admirers.

The figure approached the four of us, and stopped next to us. "He's with me. He's a special case."

The guides all bowed their heads simultaneously. "Yes, Sabrina."

Sabrina turned to me with a smile, but the look in her eyes showed that she was less than happy to see me. "Come with me, we need to get you ready." She said in a forced friendly tone.

"S-Sure…" I replied, actually worried that my academic life here would end before it began.

Sabrina walked towards the direction of the school, and I hesitantly followed her, unsure of my well being. I looked over my shoulder to see Jordan staring at me from amidst the Yellow jacket group.

xXx

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked, readjusting my backpack on my shoulder. We were currently walking on a path in the forest, that supposedly lead to the school.

Sabrina whipped around and looked at me. "I'm taking you to meet the Chancellor."

"Okay. What then?" I pressed. Sabrina stared at me confused.

"What do you mean? You'll go to the Entrance Ceremony like the rest of us, and pick your uniform. It was in the letter I gave to you after you won."

"Alright, sounds good!" I replied, pumped to get my school life started here.

Sabrina smiled and gestured me to continue following her. As we were walking, I focused my attention on her.

She was wearing a blue uniform and skirt, so I guessed she was with the blue group. I studied how her black hair went down to her hips, and how one of her pokéballs was a crystal shade. I could feel the power radiate from the piece of machinery, and the more I stared, the more powerful that feeling became.

"-re you okay?" Sabrina asked, catching my attention. I nodded quickly, blushing slightly. While I was studying her, we had somehow managed to get inside the school, where I met face to face with a group of important looking people.

"Ah, here is our scholarship receiver, Mr. Thorn. Welcome to Pokémon Technical Academy! I am your Chancellor Cottonfield, the head of the committee." A woman greeted, gesturing for me to take a seat. I gladly accepted her offer, and I returned her politeness.

"How do you do?" I asked her. 'Good, good, no need to get hasty now…'

"You know, I am curious to how you battled. The passion, the thought process, how did you feel when you were facing Sabrina?" Chancellor Cottonfield asked me.

"Well, it has always been my dream to be a top trainer, and I really wanted to prove myself that I or anyone can accomplish what we want. And I believe I got my point across." I replied.

"Hmm. I see. Well, I must say I am impressed with you. We need more students with a passion such as you and Sabrina. It's a shame, but I believe we must part for the time, seeing how the Entrance Ceremony will be starting in a few minutes." She said tiredly, as I stood up and followed Sabrina out the door.

"She seems nice." I commented, Sabrina chuckling in response.

"She was a top trainer back in the day, so she knows a good trainer when she sees one." Sabrina told me, before a ringing noise emitted from a case on her belt. She pulled out a PDA and held it to her ear.

She talked for a few seconds before she hung up, giving me a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry, but I've got to go take care of some freshman. I'll see you later!" She explained, before she took off down the hallway.

"See ya." I muttered, before I realized something. "Where the hell am I supposed to go for the ceremony!?"

xXx

I made a left down the hall just like the janitor said and saw a sign that said "Arena" and I burst through the door.

Just as the Chancellor said into the microphone she was holding, "Will Alex Thorn please come down to the stage to pick his rank."

"Phew, made it just in time." I said, the students closest to the doors staring at me like I was crazy.

I made my way down to the stage, a lot of talking and remarks going through out the crowd.

Most of them were the usual.

"Is that the guy who beat Sabrina?"

"I'll wipe the floor with him no sweat!"

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?"

I ignored the majority of them except the girl who called me cute as I was guided to the platform in the center of the arena.

"Alex Thorn! As you have defeated one of the best trainers I've ever had the honor of having in my school, I will allow you to pick your uniform. Moltres Red, Zapdos Yellow, or Articuno Blue would be honored to have you in their ranks. So, if you please, choose." Chancellor Cottonfield said into the mic, the three guides from earlier holding out a jacket for each color group.

(A/N: Being the lazy and somewhat un original bastard I am, the design of the Jackets are from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, as well as some other things, and since Jaden is my favorite protagonist, Alex's Jacket will look like Jaden's from Season Four. :P)

'Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno… The three elemental birds…'

"I pick…" I muttered, the crowd suddenly shouting out for me to join their groups.

"Zapdos Yellows are the way to go!"

"Puhlease, Articuno Blues are the best choice as we all know!"

I noticed that the Moltres Reds were the only ones being quiet. They seemed kind of depressed. Hell, the guide even looked longingly at the other two jackets next to him.

"Red." I said, the Chancellor placing the mic in front of me.

"Could you please repeat that?" She asked kindly.

I took a breath as I grabbed the red jacket and put it on. "I choose red."

The guides looked at me disappointed, but somewhat relieved that I was quick in my decision.

The Chancellor's eyes twinkled as her lips curled into a smile. "There you have it, Alex Thorn has chosen to join the Moltres Reds. And that my dear students, concludes the ceremony. Please go to your dorms and meet with your respective teacher. Welcome to Pokémon Technical Academy."

**Alright, second chapter up! Thanks again to everyone's submissions, the others will come in soon, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Here is an OC creation list for you all, to make it easier if you want one here.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description of Body:**

**Major: Breeding, Battling, Type Research, Pokémon Research, Ancient Pokémon Research, etc.**

**Backstory:**

**Relationship with Alex: Friend, Acquaintance, Rival, Enemy**

**How they got here:**

**Anything Else:**

**Hope this helps you out, now here is Jordan's OC description!**

Name: Jordan Cross

Nickname: N/A

Gender: male

Age: 16

Birthday: December 12

Hometown: Route 216 (by snowpoint city).

Family: Deceased.

Status: Trainer/Breeder (mainly breeder though)

History: At the age of 5, his family consisting of his mother, father, and little brother perished to a rampaging tyranitar. His family was chasing after him when he found a injured Cyndaquil and followed it. He had just caught said cyndaquil when he saw said Tyranitar kill his family and turn to him, he was saved when a Typhlosion, moved in front of him and the cyndaquil. he's been living with the typhlosion until he was found by seach and rescue team.

Character Description: 6'0 ft. white scraggy hair (like profile pic.) Blue grey eyes. he constantly wears plain black tee with blue jeans. Has a chain with a poke ball hanging from it. (props only)

Pokemon: Cyndaquil (the one he helped.)  
magikarp (he found wounded before he arrived here)

My OC is a student, and Is open to male/female romance.  
Also, He is cold and doesn't have very many friends.

"He would up paying himself to get in. His foster family doesn't like him very much. (Imagine the dursleys from harry potter but less physical.) Probably more of a Friend, he'll kinda be like brock and max except a Whole LOT colder, That and he doesn't jump to bone rush the girls XD. He will major in breeding, but he will probably get a tutor or something for battling, Your very welcome. But what about the people who like contests? I could care less for them, but i'm keeping an open mind to it. and like I said You are very welcome, and I can't wait for the next chapter!"


End file.
